


Hidden Hearts

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, School, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Theo finds secret love confessions all over the high school and decides to go on a mission to find out who is making the graffiti.





	Hidden Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Some random, soft thing that popped into my head that might not make sense at all! :D

The first time Theo sees it it’s in the library of all places. He missed a whole year of school and as things return to normal he’s able to find a place for himself, as small as it might be. It’s a start—one he’s grateful for, but something he’d never say out loud. Especially to Scott. Or Malia. Or Stiles. Maybe Corey, he might understand the most. But more definitely not to Liam. Not after everything the beta has done on his behalf. Now he’s in the library on the weekend, trying to cram as many things into his head as he can to pass a calculus test next week. So it’s a surprise when he sees the small words scrawled in red, permanent marker:

_I love Theo Raeken._

Theo blinks. He doesn’t know what to do. It takes him by surprise. Do people even know who he is? He rules out any member of the McCall pack immediately—it’s pretty clear they barely tolerate him. Which is a step up from trying to exile him to the dirt again. Maybe it’s someone in his class. Part of him is annoyed he has to graduate with Liam’s year, but there’s nothing he can do to make up all the time he missed. He’s clearly made an impression on someone. The question is who? He doesn’t recognize the writing, but it looks like a drunk child did it, so that’s not a surprise.

He frowns and grabs the book he needs before sitting back down—he doesn’t have time to worry about some silly crush.

###

He sees it again a few days later, in the washrooms off the side entrance of the school. The teachers have it in for him that day and he ducks into a restroom stall for a moment of peace. He’s tempted to rest his forehead against the wall but he doesn’t want to risk it. Instead he sees the words again, this time in black:

_I < 3 Theo Raeken._

He has time to think about it this time. Who in the world would feel anything close to that for him, of all people? He’d narrowed it down to someone who used the boy’s washroom at least. But he had no way of knowing all the people who came and went, and had no way of finding out. He wasn’t about to camp out in front of the rest room to find out. Still, a small part of him was curious now. He’d have to keep an eye out, to see if he could spot anyone acting strangely around him.

###

After three days and finding the words two more times (side of the bleachers and the east stairway) Theo is no closer to finding out who his mystery admirer is. He’s kept a close eye on everyone he’s encountered and besides a few of them treating him suspiciously (mostly because he was doing his best to sleuth things out), he hasn’t seen anyone acting out of character. Except for Mason when Liam stole his fries at lunch and looked like he might cause the beta bodily harm. Or Liam, who was always putting his foot in his mouth somehow. But that didn’t count as odd, since Liam was always doing that.

He thinks about asking for help. Maybe Corey. Or Mason. Someone that’s slightly neutral maybe, that won’t make fun of him. Or dash his hopes. Not that he has those. But he’s started to wonder. Day dream what it might be like to be with someone. Really with someone, and have the feelings that have come up in his life a handful of times matched and returned. He puts it off for a few more days (finding the same message in the front cover of a classroom textbook and another washroom, near the mirror).

‘A secret admirer?’ Corey blinks.

‘Well, not secret. More like anonymous.’ Theo says. He leads Corey to the stairway and points out the message. Then shows him two more. The other chimera is surprisingly patient, and looks more and more thoughtful as Theo leads him around.

‘And you have no idea?’

‘Not a clue.’

‘Why do you want to find out?’

‘I…’ Theo pauses. He’s not sure what to say. He looks at Corey and considers lying. Except he’s tired of lying. Can’t he just have something good? Even if he doesn’t deserve the whole thing. Just to know there’s a person out there that likes him, a real person. That’s all he wants. Then he can resume skulking in the shadows.

‘It’s okay.’ Corey says. His smile is shy but Theo finds the full force of it to be almost unbearable. Even after how he treated the other boy, he’s still full of compassion. He definitely doesn’t deserve his help.

‘I just want to know… So it can be real.’ 

‘What if you find out and it’s not what you expect?’

‘You mean what if it’s a guy?’

‘Theo, I have eyes. I know you check out literally everyone. I don’t think you’re homophobic.’ Corey chuckles.

‘What then?’

‘Just, what if it’s something that freaks you out?’

‘Dude, Corey. A few months ago we fought a demon that eats fear. And an army of hunters. What could freak me out?’

Corey shrugs. There’s something there Theo cant put his finger on.

‘Are you gonna help?’

‘Sure.’ Corey says.

‘You cant tell Mason.’ Theo says. ‘Or anyone. Not a word.’

‘Not a word, I swear.’ Corey holds up his hands.

###

The plan isn’t bad. Cory pointed out several spots amorous students write them names of the their crushes on school grounds. The messages about him are in all but two spots. Now that Corey is helping they can keep an eye on the upper hall near the science wing, and the lockers on the lower level near the gym.

Theo’s not keen on a stakeout, but he feels like he has no choice now. Every time he closes his eyes his thoughts always wander to the message of someone professing their love for him. He thinks about who it might be, over and over. He doesn’t let himself imagine too much, though. It’s dangerous. He struggled with unwelcome feelings for over a year, barely managing to get them under control and back into the shadows where they belong.

He watches several people come and go. Corey texts him from his vantage point on the lower level. At least they can narrow things down, if not find the exact person who’s writing secret Theo love confessions. He walks in to check after every person comes and goes. He nearly runs into a few people as he goes about his covert operation, but it’s worth it to find out who’s writing the messages.

After a long afternoon of nothing he’s about to give up and treat Corey to a quick bite at McDonalds when a cute blond boy glances around and slips into the washroom. Theo narrows his eyes—he hadn’t considered Nolan as the person leaving the messages. He was practically a part of the McCall pack now, along with Brett and Lori who had barely escaped into hiding after Argent helped fake their deaths a few months ago. Nolan was always blushing when Theo spoke to him. And fidgety. And was often a babbling mess. It was a possibility.

Theo shoves his phone in his pocket and makes his way into the washroom. He uses slightly more force than needed to push through the squeak of the door. He comes up behind Nolan leaning down beside the sink. The sharp smell of marker fills the air as he scribbles beside the mirror. Theo gets a few feet closer before Nolan notices him and spins around.

‘Arhh!’ Nolan sputters, gaping. Theo raises his eyebrow.

‘Theo. What are you doing here?’

‘It’s a washroom.’

‘Oh. Yeah. It is.’

‘What are you doing here? With a marker?’ Theo folds his arms. Nolan turns red.

‘I wasn’t… It’s nothing.’

Theo leans to the side and tries to see what Nolan is writing. The boy leans with him, blocking his view.

Theo frowns—he’s so close to finding out for sure. He needs to know, but it’s clear Nolan isn’t going to back down. Theo thinks about forcing Nolan to move. Except some nagging part of him says that’s a bad idea (an instinct that’s been developing since they brought him back from hell). Instead Theo smiles. He cranks up every ounce of charm he can manage and directs it square on Nolan. The boy makes a noise and Theo sees his attention drift. In that moment he steps around Nolan to see what the boy was writing:

_I < 3 Brett T._

His breath freezes. What is the feeling inside of him? The uncomfortable sideways twist? The pang of something like hunger echoing in his ribcage? He doesn’t like it. Doesn’t want it. He chokes it down and in a blink manages to collect the broken bits and hold them all in place as he turns to face Nolan. The boy looks frightened. Nolan hasn’t been writing the secret confessions of love. At least not to Theo.

‘Brett Talbot?’ Theo raises an eyebrow. He puts everything on Nolan, away from himself.

‘Don’t tell him!’ Nolan blurts out.

‘I think he might already know.’ Theo says, glancing into the mirror. Nolan doesn’t see Brett lingering in the doorway, watching the scene unfold with an intensity that tells Theo the werewolf knows Nolan has a crush on him, and the feeling is mutual. Why else would Brett be looking at Theo like he was ready to tear him apart if he makes a wrong move.

He stares long enough for Nolan to pick up on the fact they’re not alone. He gives Nolan a wink and walks past him, past Brett. To the door. He doesn’t look back but he can hear the stammering confession the human makes as he walks away. At least someone came out on the other side of this happy.

Several noises in his pocket tell him Corey is texting. He heads to the lower level to find the other chimera. When he gets there Corey looks like he’s trying to hold something in. Several students pass and Corey grabs Theo’s hand, making them invisible. Theo shivers when the strange sensation grips him. He’s about to open his mouth to ask what’s going on when Corey holds his finger up, then points to the wall down the hallway.

Liam’s foot taps nervously as he glances up and down the hall. His loose shoelaces rattle with the vibration. He keeps an eye on the washroom door. As soon as the last person leaves, Liam makes his way inside. Theo turns to Corey, but the chimera is too busy pulling Theo towards the swinging door and ducking them inside before it fully shuts.

They stand to the side near the sinks, watching as Liam scans the windowsill covered in initials and hearts. Trying to find a clear spot. Marker in his hand. Theo’s heart speeds up. He knows Liam isn’t listening. He’s too focused on what he’s about to write. Corey squeezes his hand, urging him to calm down as they watch Liam writes on a clear spot near the edge. As he works his tongue peeks out the side of his lips. The hope alone is enough to tear Theo apart. Even as he sees it happen he doesn’t dare to let himself dream that it might be the one person he hoped for more than any other. The more letters Liam makes, the more Theo tries to convince himself that it’s a joke. A prank. Something Liam is doing to throw him off. Mess with him. Except Liam’s unguarded chemosignals didn’t lie—the beta is excited to do this. He’s happy.

Once Liam is done he looks down at the hasty tag in the middle of a lopsided heart:

_L.D. + T.R._

It was Corey who made the noise. Cooing at Liam being precious. Theo shoots him a glare, but it’s too late. Liam glances over, a frown forming on his face as he reaches out and snatches Corey out of thin air. As Liam comes face-to-face with the sneaky chimera two things happened at once: his shoelaces finally tangle, sending him flying to the side. And Theo Raeken materializes in front of him with a shocked look on his face.

‘What the hell?!’ Liam bellows as Theo catches him mid-fall.

‘Theo?’ Liam stammers, Corey forgotten. Theo notices for the first time that Liam’s face gets flushed when he’s near. The beta’s voice has a strain to it, a discordant note that wakes something up inside of him. Something long hidden.

‘Hi.’ It’s all he can manage. Liam glances at the windowsill, mind racing. Thinking maybe he can get away unscathed. When he looks back at Theo he can tell it’s too late.

‘I just… It’s…’ Liam bites his lip as he struggles to his own feet, turning away from Theo. ‘Nothing. It’s nothing.’

‘Is it nothing in the library?’ Theo asks, ‘Nothing on the bleachers. Or the textbooks. Or the stairs.’ 

‘It’s not what you think it is!’ Liam looks furious.

‘What do I think it is?’ Theo asks.

‘You’re always like this!’

‘Like what?’

‘Impossible! I’m just trying to profess my undying love for some stupid idiot and that same idiot can’t leave me alone for five seconds without ruining everything!’

Theo hangs his head. He knows Liam is angry, and when Liam gets angry he doesn’t think about the things he says—he just says them.

Theo holds out his hand. Liam gives him a look.

‘I’ll fix it.’ Theo beckons for the marker. Liam hesitates before handing it over.

Theo walks to the window, uncapping the marker and adding words of his own:

_I love Liam Dunbar._

He looks at Liam, waiting. The beta glances from the words to Theo, then back to the words again. His eyes drop as he bites his lips again, staring at Theo’s hand. The chimera tucks the marker away in his back pocket. Awkward silence stretches out between them. Theo thinks he’s made the wrong move. At least until he feel the sweaty, fidgety fingers of Liam Dunbar’s left hand attempt to hold his.

Theo smiles, moving his fingers so their palms press together. There is no thunder. No earthquakes—just the simple silence of something meant to be unfolding like an entire garden blooming at the same time. Liam’s palm feels right in his hand. Theo isn’t sure how long the sensation will last, but inside things are quiet. Still. Resting. Like part of him has come home, and no longer needs to struggle to survive every day. It’s simple. Peaceful.

‘Awww.’ The coo reminds him Corey is still in the room. He shoos he chimera away. When they’re alone Liam shoots up onto the balls of his feet, closing the gap between them to steal a kiss. Theo blinks, surprised at first, then astonished at the intensity of the grin spreading across his face. He wants to kiss Liam again, and never stop. As the last bell of the day rings, Theo is lost in the softness of Liam’s lips. Neither of them see the coach come in the bathroom, spot them, and turn to leave in one fluid movement.

Theo looks into the eyes of the boy leaving secret messages all over the school. The boy who had plucked him from hell. Who saw something inside of him when no-one else did. The same boy that never gave up on him, and always called on out on his bullshit. Liam. The only one he’d wanted since crawling out of the hole in the ground, and every day since. As Liam moved in for one more kiss Theo couldn’t help but think how glad he was to have signed up for calculus.


End file.
